bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Girl Group
Big Time Girl Group is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 36th episode overall. It aired on April 9 2011. Plot The boys were waiting for Gustavo and Kelly to put their poster on the Rocque Records wall but to their surprise, instead of their poster they saw a new poster from a new girl group called Kat's Crew. It turns out that Gustavo has been working with them and intends to produce them. This makes the boys jealous especially because the girls get to sing the boys' new song "I Know You Know". Meanwhile Katie and Mrs. Knight try to get new friends to hang out with so that they don't end up alone as cat ladies but they were having a hard time to find the right mother-and-daughter tandem that wants to hang out with them. In the end Mrs. Knight and Katie realized that they do have some close friends being Tyler and his mom. In order to win Gustavo back the boys tried numerous attempts to make the girls look bad, such as challenging them to a rap and dance battle using stink bombs messing up the studio and even consulting to Boys In the Attic (BIA). BIA was Gustavo's former band but the band was dropped from the record company when Gustavo produced a girl group called Angel Angel. BIA's story is similar to that of BTR. This makes BTR even more concerned because they are worried they might end up like them. After numerous accounts to make Kat's Crew look bad the boys finally realize that they should be focusing on their music and improving themselves so that they won't end up like BIA. So the boys get back to Rocque Records and they apologized to Kat's Crew Gustavo and Kelly. Gustavo makes a decision to not produce Kat's Crew but the boys and girls don't agree. In the end Big Time Rush and Kat's Crew sing their new song "I Know You Know" as a duet and make the music video by combining the idea from Carlos (using the space theme) and Kat (using the alley theme). Also BIA destroyed Kat's Crew's poster. Guest Stars *Cymphonique Miller as Kat *Cristal Guel as Jay Jay *Danielle Bessler as Shanya Song Featured *I Know You Know Quotes :The Boys: They're making a comeback. (Boys in the Attic) :Gustavo: I've heard. ---- :Kat: You're not gonna stop being stupid, aren't you? :Kendall: (takes a folder) You've seen the research, haven't you? ---- :Logan: Check it! (raps) Don't wanna get nasty, but this is how it rocks. This is Big Time Rush's house, not a kitty litter box. You got posters on the wall, but it ain't no thing. Cause we're gonna rock this out...(sounding uncertain) and put posters on the wall... Eventually... Chicka chicka, what?! ---- Trivia *This episode counts as a special by Nickelodeon *When Mrs. Knight and Katie meet the people at the hot dog stand they say "Yes we are" it's mostly the same as "Yes I am" from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. *The web page the boys got the information for Boys In the Attic on is based on Wikipedia. *This episode features the only appearances of Kat's Krew and Boys in the Attic and the only time the groups BoyzCity and Angel Angel were mentioned. *Tyler's mom made a comeback after being absent since the first few episodes of the series. *Because Gustavo calls BTR dogs and Kat's Crew call themselves cats when they argue they bark and growl at each other. *When Logan was rapping he didn't do it very well because he said there was a lot of pressure. This is another sign that Logan tends to panic under pressure. *Boys in The Attic is the interpretation of Big Time Rush when they get older and unsuccessful. There are many similarities, for example one of the boys from BIA wanted to be a doctor like Logan. The pretty one of BIA acts just like James (always carrying a mirror and comb and doing "the face"). The leader of BIA dresses like Kendall wearing beanies vans and vans shirts. Carlos' interpretation doesn't talk much, so the similarities are unclear, however they look alike and do stupid pranks. *Boys In the Attic actually live in the attic. *Boys In the Attic went downhill because of a girl group called "Angel Angel". *In this episode, Cymphonique Miller was a guest star. Ironically BTR guest-starred in Cymphonique's show How To Rock in the episode How To Rock An Election. Goofs *When Tyler's Mom came Katie opens her laptop then in other scenes it's closed and it's open again. *When Logan was wearing sunglasses James didn't faint but in Big Time Guru James fainted when Logan wore sunglasses at the end of the episode. Gallery 216 16 Category:Guest Stars Category:Episodes with Buddha Bob